Cliff Jumps and Sunsets
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Dan and Phil are invited on a trip to Jamaica where they end up going cliff jumping. Phil is terrified and the experience causes him to realise just how much Dan means to him.


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil**

* * *

Dan and Phil were invited by Xacti on a trip to Jamaica to test out a new video camera. The boys immediately agreed, they weren't going to turn down such an incredible opportunity. Near the end of the trip, after a week of relaxation and crazy activities, Dan and Phil, along with a bunch of other you tubers, were taken to Rick's cafe to try cliff jumping.

When they arrived at the site Phil began shaking uncontrollably and looked even paler than usual (if that was even possible). The height of the cliff and the sheer drop down terrified him. Looking over the edge probably wasn't a good idea he thought. It made his head spin and turned his legs to jelly. Dan noticed Phil's scared expression and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder promising to hold his hand and jump with him. Soon the time came and it was their turn to go. "Do you trust me?" Dan said, a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes as they stood on the edge. Phil nodded slightly, he could never resist those puppy dog eyes and he honestly trusted Dan with all his heart. Just before they jumped Dan looked to Phil, "together?" he said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "together" replied Phil. He'd never felt so nervous, butterflies going crazy in his stomach, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the impending jump of doom or because Dan was holding his hand. Dan began to count down "3…2…1…go!" .As they stepped off the cliff edge Phil's grip on Dan tightened and the sudden drop took his breath away, ripping the air from his lungs, causing his heart to skip a beat. It felt like they'd been falling forever, air swirling and whipping around them as they dropped. It was oddly calming. As he was falling Phil's only thoughts were of Dan. He wasn't afraid just as long as Dan was by his side. That's when he realised, he and Dan were more than 'just friends', they were soulmates. Dan was always next to him in his life and when they were together he felt safe and whole. In that moment Phil came to a conclusion, _"I love him. I love Dan!"_ he thought. Whether Dan felt the same way was another matter. Dan was the only one who could make him feel this way, make him grin like an idiot and send his heart in to a fluttering mess.

Finally they hit the surface with a splash, plunging in to the cool water at lightning speed. As they resurfaced both boys couldn't help but laugh at the mess of hair that was now plastered to their faces. Almost in sync they flipped their fringes out of their eyes then Dan glanced mischievously at Phil before playfully splashing him with water, sending his hair flopping over his eyes again. "Hey!" he whined before splashing Dan back, grinning with his tongue sticking out slightly. A flash of Dan's dimple and one look from those honey brown eyes and Phil was under his spell, entranced by Dan, he would do anything for that boy. Phil was mesmerised by the way the sunlight hit his olive skin making Dan seem like he was glowing. He found himself wanting to kiss away the droplets of water running down Dan's cheek from his dripping hair. Caught in the moment, Phil quickly leaned in, tentatively pressing his lips to Dan's own. Stunned at first, Dan froze before pulling himself together and returning the kiss, eyes fluttering closed. Phil was first to pull away and began stuttering out an apology, "s-sorry Dan I-I don't know what I was thi-" He was quickly cut off by Dan's soft lips crashing back against his own. "Shut up you spoon" Dan mumbled in to Phil's mouth. One hand moved to Phil's cheek whilst the other curled around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together as they floated towards shallow water.

Once they reached the shore Dan stood, offering his hand to Phil and pulling him up out of the water. He didn't let go as they stood almost chest to chest, the waves lapping gently against their feet on the beach. Instead choosing to lace together their fingers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Phil's hand. "Why didn't you tell me before…that you like me, I mean?" Dan spoke softly, suddenly shy as he looked up at Phil through his eyelashes. Phil stuttered, not sure what to say "I-I don't know. I mean, deep down I think knew we were always more than 'just friends', I always thought you were special and you make me feel things that no one else can. I guess it just took this trip to make me realise just how much you mean to me." Phil blushed under Dan's intense stare, brown eyes burning in to his blue ones. Without warning Dan threw his arms around Phil in a bear hug causing him to loose balance and fall back on to the warm sand, Dan landing on top of him. "You mean the world to me too, you know" he whispered before smiling cutely and pecking Phil on the lips, making him blush even more. Eventually Dan reluctantly climbed off Phil, both standing to brush off the sand before making their way back up the beach to the cliff top, their joined hands swinging between them. "Want to go again?" Dan asked jokingly as they walked, knowing what Phil's answer would be. "NO! No way!" he screeched "once was more than enough thank you! Besides, I'm hungry and I'd much rather just relax with you". Dan laughed and dragged Phil back up towards the café.

 ** _Later on…_**

Dan and Phil sat hand in hand on the top of the rocky cliff, legs swinging freely over the edge as they listened to the waves crashing beneath them. The sun was beginning to set, lighting up the horizon with a warm orange glow. The view from here was breath-taking, like something you only ever see on one of those cheesy postcards. As the light dimmed, the air began to cool causing Phil to shiver, his pale skin forming goosebumps. Dan noticed and reached behind them to grab a spare towel, wrapping it around both their shoulders. They huddled close together, Dan's head dropping down to rest on Phil's shoulder. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips at the feel of Dan's slightly damp hobbit hair tickling his neck. Dan turned his head, big brown eyes staring up at Phil questioningly. "What?" he mumbled with a sleepy look on his face. "Nothing!" Phil replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the tip of Dan's nose, "I just can't remember the last time I felt this happy…" he sighed. "Yeah, me neither" Dan replied, yawning as he snuggled his face deeper in to Phil's chest. Phil pressed his face in to Dan's hair and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Finally they felt at peace, drifting off in to their own little world as they watched the stars come out, their shimmering reflection mirrored on the ocean surface. In that moment everything was perfect. If only they could stay here forever, they thought.

 ** _End_**


End file.
